


Bingkai

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Flash-fiction by a prompt, Gen, Mystery, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Frisk menemukan sebingkai foto di rumah kosong itu. Foto keluarga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Video game "Undertale" beserta karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk., Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ditulis sebagai entri pada forum Infantrum ; "Drabble Berantai Keroyokan".  
> Prompt : Pigura 
> 
> (This drabble is somewhat linked to my first Undertale multichapter fanfic, "The Reunion")

Sunyi mengungkung sejak pertama kali kaki-kaki kecilnya menginjak "Rumah Baru" yang kosong itu. Hampa. Dinding-dindingnya pucat. Namun di sana tersimpan banyak kenangan yang menghangatkan sekaligus mengiris batin.  
  
Kini Frisk berdiri di dalam sebidang kamar. Kamar anak-anak. Dua ranjang. Dua boneka. Dua pasang sepatu. Secarik kertas bergambar bunga emas pada dinding di sebelah salah satu ranjang.  
  
Frisk memegang sebingkai pigura. Diamatinya foto itu.  
  
Foto keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu monster berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum damai. Di depan mereka, sang anak lelaki beserta saudara manusianya menampilkan senyum ceria sambil memegang rangkaian bunga emas. Wujud kebahagiaan tak terhingga.  
  
Yang ada di dalam pigura itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kisah yang baru saja didengarnya.  
  
Sang anak manusia, anak angkat yang tersayang, menderita sakit keras lalu meninggal dunia.  
  
Sang Pangeran menyerap jiwanya yang tertinggal, menggendong mayatnya sembari menembus lapisan penghalang Bawah Tanah. Dia kembali ke istana dengan luka di sekujur tubuh, lalu mati meninggalkan abu.  
  
Sang Raja ingin kembali memulai perang, membalas perbuatan bangsa manusia. Sang Ratu tidak setuju. Mereka cekcok, hingga Sang Ratu pun memilih pergi dari istana, menyendiri di Reruntuhan.  
  
Sebuah keluarga yang tercerai berai.  
  
"Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, 'kan, Kawan?"  
  
Sebuah suara lagi-lagi mampir pada gendang telinganya.  
  
"Manusia-manusia itu, mereka menghancurkan segalanya."  
  
Frisk mulai takut.  
  
"Tapi kau manusia yang spesial. Kau tahu itu," bisikan itu kian mengeras, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, benar?"  
  
Frisk ingin menjawab, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat, serasa ada duri di dalamnya.  
  
"Tolong," suara itu melirih, "Selamatkan kami."  
  
_Selamatkan._  Tapi dengan cara apa? Mengorbankan jiwa sendiri pada Sang Raja--sehingga beliau mampu membobol sihir penghalang itu dan membebaskan umatnya? Atau, membunuh semua monster untuk melepaskan penderitaan mereka?  
  
Frisk menolak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sudah pasti, wujud dan wajah ruh anak manusia itu tak semanis yang ada di pigura foto.  


**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, mampir buat iseng post drabble singkat ini. 
> 
> Yah, nggak banyak sih. Cuma 'rekap' dari salah satu adegan dalam gamenya--dan peran Chara di sini mirip dengan yang di "The Reunion", jadi terhubung sedikit lah (?)
> 
> Sebenernya ini dah lama ditulisnya, waktu masih ikutan drabble berantai sama Reycchi dkk. Dibuang sayang, hihi...


End file.
